The Aspie Girl
by YukiMizuno
Summary: This is a contest entry that I made for on dA, about why I like Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy so much. It's a new-girl-moves-in cliche, but it has a slight twist.
1. The Aspie Girl

**The Aspie Girl**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

It was a somewhat peaceful, summer morning weekend here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on one of the neighborhoods; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. And in the second house on the right of the entrance, that's where we start this story. We see a figure in his room, sleeping in his circular-shaped bed. He was a thirteen boy that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age and had only three, long strands of dark blue hair on his head.

His name is Eddy Wendell. He was starting to wake up from his slumber, stretching a little as he did; he showed his dark, foggy blue orbs. Eddy noticed what time it was now; seven o'clock. He made a little smirk to himself; time to think of a scam for the kids to fall for.

Eddy then proceeded to get himself dressed for the day without any hassle on time. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes.

Eddy then proceeded to leave his house after he got dressed. He walked across the street and down the sidewalk to get to his friend's house. His friend, Double D, was waiting for him at the front of his house. His other friend, Ed, was also there waiting for him.

Ed was a tall, thirteen year old boy with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Double D was a middle sized thirteen year old boy that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf.

Ed was the one to notice Eddy coming to them, "Hi Eddy!" greeted Ed as Eddy came over to his two friends and Double D turned his attention to Eddy.

"Hey guys," Eddy stated with a weak smile, "What're you guys doing out here?"

"Well, unless if I heard incorrectly from the other kids, we are about to have a new neighbor coming here in about a minute," Double D explained to him.

"Really?" questioned Eddy, "Why didn't the others say anything?"

"Maybe because they want him to join their side; and not ours," Double D stated.

"Oooo, shiny car!" Ed said with a point of his finger as a car soon drives past them on the road to their right. It went straight towards the newest house on the block.

"Well, gentleman," Double D started to say as he turned towards the other two Ed's, "Are we not going to go say hello? It would be rude not--"

"**New kid!!**" Ed shouted with glee as he started to run towards where the car parked.

"Ed!" both Double D and Eddy shouted as they soon run after the tall Ed, "Wait up, Lumnox!" Eddy continued to banter as he and Double D were finally by Ed's side.

They soon saw the new kid come out of the car. It was… a girl. She had medium length, dark chestnut brown hair. She wore a hunter green t-shirt that went to her waistline that had two, white vertical lines on the right side of her shirt. She wore a pair of khakis that went a little past her mid shin and a pair of black and white tennis shoes with white footy socks to put the whole look together.

The girl soon looked up to see the three boys; she had dark, chocolate brown eyes that were slightly covered by her thick, oval-shaped glasses. They widened with surprise, "Oh, h-hello," she waved as she looked away in shyness, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Hello, new kid!" Ed greeted as he came up to her and shook her right hand/arm and pulled it up and down like a lever, "Nice to see some one new, I'm Ed!"

"T-Thank you Ed…" the girl stuttered, greatly surprised at Ed's burst of strength in shaking her hand/arm. She recoiled her hand and arm a little as she turned her eyes towards the other two.

"… Oh! Err, well; my name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D instead," Double D stated with an all friendly smile. There was a slight pause before Double D gently shoved his elbow into Eddy's side.

"Hey! I'm getting' there Sockhead," Eddy snapped slightly to Double D as he then turned back towards the girl, "The name's Eddy; Eddy Wendell," he continued as he jabbed his right thumb into his chest.

"What is your name?" questioned Double D with a polite tone, noticing that the girl has yet said her own name.

"… J-Jennifer," the girl replied, lowering her head with a bit of shyness once again.

Ed blinked a little at her behavior as he then started to stare down at the ground, "… What do you see on the ground?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I-I don't see anything," Jennifer replied to the big Ed as she fidgeted with her thumbs a little, "It's just a bad habit of mine."

Ed blinked mindlessly once again, processing the information, "Ohh…"

"… Hey, ya know what?" Eddy started to say as everyone turned towards him, "Why don't we show ya around the Cul-De-Sac? You're gonna have to know the place if you're gonna live here, ya know?"

Double D seemed a bit surprised at his offer, _'Since when does Eddy give tours; and for free, strangely enough?'_

"T-That'll be fine," Jennifer replied as she made a weak nod of the head.

"Good, then follow us!" Eddy stated as he then started to walk off towards the middle of the neighborhood. The two other Ed's soon followed with Jennifer walking hesitantly behind them.

"Hey Dorks!" called out a voice from behind them as everyone turned around to see a boy coming up to them, "Are you tryin' to rip off the new kid?" asked the boy who wore a red baseball cap; it was the jock of the neighborhood.

"Of course not, Kevin," Double D slightly retorted, "We were only showing her around."

"Uh-huh; right," Kevin replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Will ya just make like a tree and leave," Eddy stated to the jock, "We can show her around ourselves, ya know."

"Psshh, whatever," Kevin stated back as he turned around to walk away, "She's probably gonna end up like you three dorks anyway."

"Grr… stupid jock," Eddy growled slightly as Ed blinked his eyes at a rapid pace.

Double D turned his attention back to Jennifer after hearing something unusual coming from her; she was crying, "Jennifer? Is there something wrong…?" he questioned as he got the other two Ed's attention.

"… H-He reminded me o-of some people I-I use to be friends with…" Jennifer started to stutter, "T-They started to t-treat me like garbage; a-after I told them I-I had…" she paused for a moment before saying, "I-I have Aspergers."

"Why… That's horrible," Double D stated afterwards as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder, "People should not treat you like that because of that; or anything else, of that matter."

"Uh, translation," Eddy started to ask, "What's As-pa-bur-gers?"

"Bless you, Eddy!" Ed stated with a goofy grin.

"Asperger Syndrome is a form of Autism, which is a brain development disorder; except Apergers is a lighter case of high functioning Autism," Double D explained, "It's very common in boys and rare for a girl to have."

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to--"

"I-It's alright," Jennifer replied as she wiped away a few tears, "I couldn't have explained it better myself," she then looked up to the three Ed's, "Aren't you three going to show me around some more?"

"Uhh… oh yeah!" Eddy stated, "Let's finish of the tour!"

Jennifer could only smile as she followed the three Ed's to wherever the tour was taking her, _'Maybe this place won't be so bad after all…'_

The End

* * *

Okay, explanation time! I was doing this for a contest on dA, about why I like fanart so much and the reason why I chose Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy as the topic of this fanfic story.

**Warning:** Long explanation ahead!

Fanart means so much to me because it let's me escape from reality. The reason why I chose Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy for my special fandom is because of what happened in the story above.

_Around the year 2000, me and my family went to the usual vacation spot of Gulf Shores, like we do every summer (except in the summer of 2005 because of Katrina; it came on the day that we were suppose to leave to go to the beach). And I was in a very deep depression around that time (for what reason? I don't remember). So I usually stayed in the hotel room through the whole vacation. One day while I was in the bedroom with the TV, I just so happen to flip upon a cartoon called Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy that I've never seen before (mainly because I didn't have Cartoon Network at the time; I had Nickelodeon instead). It was while I was watching the show (which had a July the 4th Marathon for the whole week… I think) that I realized why I was so depressed; I had no friends at all. No one whatsoever… That's when I made a promise to myself; I would have friends like Ed, Double D and Eddy one day._

_Around 2005, I've started to write EEnE fanfics, pretending that I was in their world as such. Then, it all went downhill. I met a few preps that wanted me to be their friend. I gladly accepted their offer, only to be humiliated when I told them that I had Asperger Syndrome. Some of them stopped talking to me and when they did talk to me, they would ask me a lot of questions and would say untrue things about me. So after finishing the 9th grade, I lost contact with them. They made me feel so depressed about myself, it's not funny._

_Then in the 2nd Semester of 10th grade (in 2006), I met a few friends who actually like the same things that I liked; anime, video games, drawing, writing fanfiction, and some views of life (FREAK5225 & yunalia being a few of them). And then I thought about the promise that I made to myself all those years ago; the promise that I would make some friends like Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. That's when I started to write even more about them in fanfiction, leading up to the ideas of crossovers and, eventually, into Rhapsody in Blue, my first completed fanfic._

Well, they're not exactly like EEnE, but I guess it counts to me. 8D


	2. The First Day of School for the New Girl

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School for the New Girl**

It was a somewhat peaceful, Monday morning weekend here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on one of the neighborhoods; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. And in the newest built house in the neighborhood; this is where we start off this chapter. We can see a feminine figure in her kitchen, sitting down eating a bowl of AppleJacks; her favorite cereal. It was after she finished her cereal (AN: And drunk the milk from it) that she picked up the bowl and placed the bowl in the sink while the excess milk ran down the drain.

Her name is Jennifer Dawn Gay (AN: Yes, Gay is really my last name; you can go laugh at it now… it doesn't bother me like it use too! XD). She then made a slightly worried face as she looked out her kitchen window over her sink; today was the first day of school for her here in this town, _'I hope it won't be like my other school…'_ she thought with a sad sigh. She then fixed herself a glass of water and went to her medicine cabinet; she grabbed out a daily medicine container and took the pills inside the one that had the blue 'M' on it. With the glass of water at hand, she swallowed her morning medicine along with the water. (AN: Yes, I do take medicine for a lot of things; ADD, Depression, stuff like that… but I won't get into that information now. XP)

Suddenly, there was a knock at her front door as she finished drinking the glass of water. Jennifer arched an eyebrow, "Who can that be…?" she questioned as she then set down the glass of water on her kitchen counter and proceeded to walk through her living room to get to the front door.

Jennifer then remembered what happened yesterday morning; when she first came in and moved into the Cul-De-Sac… and when she first met them. She then opened the door and made a surprised face; the three Ed's stood there at her front door, each of them with a backpack with them, "Oh! H-Hello," Jennifer greeted to the three with a nervous smile.

"Good morning Jennifer," Double D greeted back as he then noticed something, "Where is your backpack? The bus will be here in a few minutes."

"… Oh, t-that's right," Jennifer muttered as she went back inside her house to find her backpack; her lime green messenger bag backpack was sitting in one of the four kitchen tables in the kitchen.

She quickly grabbed it as she then dashed back towards her front door, where the Ed's were waiting for her. Jennifer then locked the door from the inside as she then closed it when she was outside.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Eddy stated as the four of them sprinted off towards the bus stop. But when they arrived…

"Dangit!" Eddy growled as the four of them saw the bus sped off towards the school, "It left without us!"

Ed blinked a couple of times before saying, "Eddy, I think we missed the bus."

"No duh, Lumpy…" Eddy said with an irritated voice.

Double D made a sigh at Eddy's behavior, "It's quite alright; the school is not that far away to walk to."

Jennifer made a sigh of relief, "I-I guess that's good…" she muttered with another look of worry across her face.

Double D, and even Eddy, noticed her worried look as they then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk streets towards the school, "What's the matter, Jennifer?" Double D asked as Eddy arched a concerned eyebrow.

"I'm… I-I'm always nervous when I go to any school," Jennifer replied, looking down at the ground with her head hung low as she did, "It just… brings back bad memories," she stated again as she looked back up to the three Ed's.

The three Ed's were all silent to her comment as they continued to walk to the school. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later when they saw the school in the horizon. Ed said, "Look, there's the school!"

"Oh joy./Oh joy!/Oh joy…" muttered Eddy, Double D and Jennifer; Eddy with a sarcastic roll of his eyes while Double D with an ecstatic voice and Jennifer with a sad voice.

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring; it was the bell to tell the students to get to class… Asap! They were now rushing up to the school's doors as the four of them burst through them. They turned to the office, which was conveniently located at the entrance of the school. Double D soon rushed up to the front of the office to pick up their schedules. It was about a minute later that the secretary handed the four of them their schedules for their class. They all took a quick glance at them; all of them were the same.

"Yay!" Ed cheered aloud as he grabbed the other three into his 'Ed hug', "We're all in the same classes!"

"Yeah, that's great; you can put us down now!" Eddy stated as Ed put them down soon after.

"We best hurry on to our class," Double D stated as they soon jogged off towards their first class, which was not too far away, according to their schedules.

The four of them soon rushed up to their homeroom class and entered the classroom just as the tardy bell started to ring in the hallways. They all made a sigh as they then noticed that everyone in the classroom was staring at them. Some of them were familiar to the Ed's; like Nazz, Kevin, Rolf and Johnny 2x4, while there were a few other boys that were new to the Ed's. For Jennifer, her body was shaking a little with nervousness; this wasn't helping her at all, because she didn't know anyone in the room… beside the Eds. Luckily for the four of them, the teacher had yet to arrive.

They all soon found a spot to sit in; four desks near the back right side of the room. They walked towards the back to the vacant seats and sat down in a desk in this pattern: Back row; Eddy and Ed, and the second to last row; Jennifer and Double D.

Suddenly the front door of the classroom opens as everyone turned to see who came in; it was the teacher who was actually a woman, "Good morning class," she greeted as she then went up to the big marker board, grabbed a marker and started to write her name on the board, "I am Mrs. James and I will be your History teacher this semester."

She then turned back to the class as she then looked down towards her desk, seeing the classroom roll lying there on her desk. She then picks it up and says, "When I call out your name, please say 'here'."

She soon calls out a couple of names before she came to Jennifer's name, "Jennifer Gray."

"U-Umm… Mrs. James," Jennifer started to mutter, catching everyone's attention, "I-It's Gay, not Gray."

Some of the kids in the class chuckled at her last name; even Kevin for a second before he saw the look Nazz was giving him. Rolf was confused while Johnny made a confused face too. Jennifer made a sad groan as she placed her right hand on her forehead with her fingers running through her brown hair while placing her right elbow on her desk. Eddy only made a glare to the two boys that were still laughing while Double D made a sad look to Jennifer and Ed blinked for a few seconds before getting what was going was really not funny.

"Mr. Kyle Dawson; Mr. Bryan Craigson," stated Mrs. James with a strict voice as the boys immediately stopped laughing, "There is to be cutting up in this classroom; especially if it is about other people."

The two boys named Kyle and Bryan then glared towards Jennifer before directing their attention back towards the front of the classroom. Jennifer noticed this and immediately felt saddened, _'Great, it's starting all over again…'_

* * *

Yay! By everyone's request from The3Eds(dot)com, there's another chapter of this up; how exciting! More will come soon, I hope! 83


	3. Today, We Lunch in Heck!

**Chapter 3: Today, We Lunch in Heck!**

(Back in Chapter 2…)

_Some of the kids in the class chuckled at her last name; even Kevin for a second before he saw the look Nazz was giving him. Rolf was confused while Johnny made a confused face too. Jennifer made a sad groan as she placed her right hand on her forehead with her fingers running through her brown hair while placing her right elbow on her desk. Eddy only made a glare to the two boys that were still laughing while Double D made a sad look to Jennifer and Ed blinked for a few seconds before getting what was going was really not funny._

"_Mr. Kyle Dawson; Mr. Bryan Craigson," stated Mrs. James with a strict voice as the boys immediately stopped laughing, "There is to be cutting up in this classroom; especially if it is about other people."_

_The two boys named Kyle and Bryan then glared towards Jennifer before directing their attention back towards the front of the classroom. Jennifer noticed this and immediately felt saddened, __**'Great, it's starting all over again…'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 3…)

**Ring!!** The bell to go to lunch had just rung all throughout the hallways of the school.

"Woo-Hoo!" Eddy cheered as he and the other students of the classroom got up from where they sat and walked towards the door, "Lunch time has arrived."

Eddy was soon joined up by Double D and Ed as the three of them walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom. It was Double D who noticed the missing face in the crowd. Eddy also noticed this too.

"Jennifer?" they both questioned as the mentioning of her name perked up Ed's attention. The three Ed's turned behind them to see Jennifer walking slowly far behind them; she had a green folder wrapped tightly in her right arm along with a mechanical pencil in her right hand. Jennifer had a worried complexion in her eyes.

Double D looked at her with a little bit of worry, "Is there something the matter?" he asked as he stopped walking altogether so Jennifer could catch up. The other two Ed's stopped as well, but not as quickly as Double D.

Jennifer perked her head up with a bit of surprise to the three Ed's, "No… there's nothing wrong," she replied, looking back down a little after she finished her sentence. They soon all started to walk together to the lunchroom.

Ed soon saw that she had a folder and pencil with her, "Why do you have that? There isn't a class in the lunch room."

"Oh, this?" Jennifer questioned as she squeezed the folder in her arms tighter, as if she were protecting it from someone who might take it, "I-It's just some of my writings… and stuff, that's all."

"Writings?" questioned Double D with a bit of interest, "What kind of writings?"

"… J-Just a story idea; a-and some drawings for it," Jennifer replied.

The word 'drawings' perked up Eddy's attention, "You draw?" he asked.

"… Yes; I-I'm trying to work on improving a lot of it," Jennifer said with the nod of her head as she turned her head towards him a little, "Why do you ask?"

For some reason, Eddy could tell that Jennifer seemed a bit uneasy about the topic, "Err… nothing; never mind…" he replied with a bit of a disappointed groan.

Double D looked at the short leader with a bit of a confused face, _'That was… a bit odd for him,' _Double D thought with an arched eyebrow afterwards.

"Yay, the lunchroom!" Ed chirped as everyone else noticed that they were now at the lunchroom's double front doors.

Ed soon opened the two doors as he, Double D, Eddy and Jennifer strolled inside the cafeteria. There were a few kids in the lunchroom now; most of them were still in the classroom, because this was A Lunch. The kids in this particular period of lunch were some that the Ed's already knew; it was everyone from the Cul-De-Sac.

The rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids soon looked to see who had came into the lunchroom, only to see that it was the Ed's… and the girl with the funny last name. The four of the new arrivals soon went into the lunch line and got what they wanted. Jennifer hesitantly followed the Ed's to where they were going to sit; she noticed the looks the others were giving her. Almost everyone was surprised at Jennifer's decision; why was she hanging out with the Ed's, of all people?

Jennifer soon sat down next to Double D and in front of Eddy as she made a little soft sigh, _'Why is everyone looking at me like that…?'_ she thought as she made a sad groan.

"… Jennifer?"

"… Huh?" Jennifer questioned with slight surprise as she turned to Double D; he had a look in his eyes that could tell you that he was worried, "Why are you not eating? It is necessary to eat at this crucial part of the day."

"… I'm not really hungry," Jennifer replied as her stomach seemed to respond in a different way then what she said; it started to growl in hunger, "… Okay, maybe I am a little hungry."

Jennifer then looks down at the food she got from the lunch line; she was in such a rush to get out of the line that she did not even know what she grabbed in the first place. Apparently, she grabbed a couple of things that she would actually eat; something circular and covered in foil that was labeled 'Chicken Sandwich' on the outside foil, a little plastic cup of ranch and a bottle of Dasani water (AN: Why Dasani? Because Aquafina tastes funny to me; Dasani is the only water I can bear to drink without adding the Crystal Light stuff to it… And that's my two cents. XD). Jennifer reached out and started to unwrap the foil from the chicken sandwich as she then proceeded to eat it within four and a half minutes with a few breaks to have a drink of water. She also dipped the edges of her sandwich into the cup of ranch dressing a few times.

When she was done, Jennifer looked up from where she was eating, only to see Double D and Eddy stared at her in a weird way; Ed was still gobbling up some of his food. The staring from the two made her instantly uncomfortable, "W-What? Is there something on me?" Jennifer asked.

"You dipped your sandwich in the ranch," Double D stated, "That's… a bit unusual."

Jennifer soon made a little sigh; that was why they were looking at her that way, "I think ranch goes good on certain things; chicken, French fries, vegetables…"

"Hmm, just like Ed and his gravy," Eddy stated with a slightly deadpanned voice as everyone looked over to the tall Ed; he was currently applying gravy on the chicken sandwich.

"…"

(AN: … Eww. I don't like anything with gravy on it; sorry Ed!)

"Hey, new kid," stated a familiar voice behind Jennifer and Double D as everyone turned their attention to the voice; it was everyone from the Cul-De-Sac (AKA: Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Sarah and Jimmy).

"Oh… h-hello," Jennifer muttered a little weakly as she clasped both of her hands in front of her with her hands going down and tilted her head a little bit downward.

"It's finally nice to see someone new here in school," Nazz started to say as she extended her hand for a handshake towards Jennifer, "My name's Nazz; and your name's Jennifer, right?"

"… Y-Yes, that's right," Jennifer replied back as she hesitantly shook Nazz's hand with her trembling one. Nazz noticed the nervousness, but decided to not question it in front of everyone else.

It was after everyone else introduced themselves to Jennifer that Kevin asked what was on everyone's mind, "Why are you sitting over here with _these_ three?"

Jennifer was surprised to hear Kevin say that, "W-Well… T-They were the first ones to greet me in the Cul-De-Sac, and--"

"That's a stupid reason," Kevin replied back airily as Jennifer widened her eyes, "Why don't ya sit with us? I know those three _Dorks_ will just--"

"Shut up Kevin!" barked a sudden voice as everyone quickly turned to Eddy; he jolted up from where he sat and stood in front of Kevin, "She can sit here if she wants to or not!"

"He's right Kev," Nazz suddenly stated as everyone looked at her in shock; she was agreeing with Eddy?! "She can sit anywhere where she feels comfortable, that's alright with me."

Kevin seemed to gawk a little before gritting his teeth with slight annoyance, "Fine."

Nazz turned back to Jennifer, "Maybe you can sit with another time if you want."

"… I-I'll be thinking about it; thank you," Jennifer replied with a weak nervous nod of her head.

The other kids soon left the three Ed's and Jennifer as they went back to their table and went back to whatever they were doing. There was a moment of silence between everyone at the three Ed's table until Double D said, "Eddy; you didn't have to snap like that."

"What do ya mean by that, Sockhead?" Eddy questioned as he turned towards his hat-wearing friend, "Kevin doesn't need to be talking like that about us!"

Double D made a sigh at his behavior, "I guess you're right."

'… _Thank you,'_ Jennifer thought with a weak smile.

* * *

Woo, I'm done for now! I feel happy, and I don't really know why. I'm like a wined-up monkey! 8D


	4. Big Brother

**Chapter 4: Big Brother (The Most Important Chapter You Guys will ever Read From Me…)**

(Back in Chapter 3…)

_The other kids soon left the three Ed's and Jennifer as they went back to their table and went back to whatever they were doing. There was a moment of silence between everyone at the three Ed's table until Double D said, "Eddy; you didn't have to snap like that."_

"_What do ya mean by that, Sockhead?" Eddy questioned as he turned towards his hat-wearing friend, "Kevin doesn't need to be talking like that about us!"_

_Double D made a sigh at his behavior, "I guess you're right."_

'… _**Thank you,'**__ Jennifer thought with a weak smile._

(And now, back to Chapter 4…)

It was almost evening now here in the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac as we come upon the first house to the left of the entrance of the neighborhood. It is here in the kitchen of the house that we see the three Ed's sitting around the kitchen. They were sitting around, trying to think up of some scams to do tomorrow.

"What about the bakery scam again?" questioned Eddy aloud, "Pretty sure they can fall for that again."

"Maybe so," Double D stated as he jotted the idea down in a notebook in his lap with a black pen.

"Ooo," Ed awed a little, "Are we gonna bake a cake that's from the planet Mondaruta's secret cook book?"

"… No Ed," Double D replied to the tall Ed as Ed made a slightly disappointed face.

"… Hey, you know what I thought up today at school?" Eddy stated as the two Ed's turned to him, "I was thinking about doing some kind of drawing scam! You know, like making picture drawings and stuff."

"… It sounds like a good idea, Eddy," Double D started to say, "But none of us have any artistic experience to support the idea."

"No, we don't…" Eddy muttered a little before saying with a slight chirp, "But Jennifer does!"

Double D seemed a bit surprised, "Yes, you're right… but I don't know if she would agree to something like that."

"Eh, it's alright if she says no; don't want to put pressure on her like that," Eddy replied as Double D made another surprised face, "Besides, we can always go back to that bakery scam!"

"Yeah! I wanna start baking that cake from Monda--"

"Shut it, Lummox," Eddy snapped a little with annoyance.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!** Someone one was banging at Double D's front door, which caught all three Ed's attention. Double D quickly jolted up from where he sat and rushed over to the door, which was still being banged on from the other side. But as soon as he unlocked it, someone opened the door and rushed inside like a flash, tumbling a little as they did.

"Jennifer?!" questioned Double D with surprise.

The person that came in swiveled to him and said, "Please, close the door!"

Double D quickly obliged to her command and swiftly closed and locked the front door. And when Double D turned back around to the person, he grew a little pale in the face. It was Jennifer, but she was nothing like they last saw her three hours ago; her arms and face were covered with bruises and bashes. She seemed to be a little weak and exhausted.

"Jennifer!" Double D muttered with shock at her appearance, "W-What happen--"

He was suddenly interrupted when he felt arms wrap around him as Jennifer embraced him, crying into her red-orange shirt while her glasses lifted a little off of her face, "Why; why does he keep doing this?!" she cried as more tears came from her eyes.

Double D was shocked by her sudden actions towards him; and about everything else that has happened in the last five seconds. You could also see a faint red in his face.

"What's going on, Double D?" questioned Eddy's voice from the kitchen as he and Ed came from the kitchen to the front door, only to see Jennifer hugging Double D, crying her eyes out. Eddy was greatly surprised, "Jennifer?"

Ed blinked a few times before making a sad face, "I-Is she crying, Eddy?" he questioned as he looked down to the short leader of the Ed's.

"… Yeah, she is," Eddy muttered.

Jennifer then let's go of Double D, wiping away the tears from her eyes and a little off of her glasses, "I-I'm sorry; I-I just needed to let that out."

"I-It's quite alright Jennifer," Double D replied as he then looked towards the living room, "Do you need to sit down?"

"Y-Yes…" Jennifer stated as she slowly walked over to Double D's couch and flopped down in exhaustion.

Double D soon looked back at the bruises on Jennifer's arms and face as he, Eddy and Ed came into the living room with her, "What happened to you? You're all bruised…"

Jennifer made a sad face as she got back into a proper sitting position, clasping her hands together in front of her for what she was about to say, "… I-I had an argument with my older brother about something…" she couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes again as she hung her head low, "A-And then he started punching me, calling me stupid, retarded; anything that he thought suited me…"

"… My god…" Double D muttered with shock as Ed made a sad face to her. As for Eddy, he didn't know what to feel; he looked like he was in a daze with a thought.

It was soon that Eddy asked, "Why…?" everyone turned to him, only to see a narrowing in his eyes, "Why did your brother have to hit you?!"

Jennifer made another sad face, "I-I want to know why too; for the past nine years…" she then started to tear up again, "I-I'm always too scared to ever ask him why…"

The three Ed's sat beside her in silence as Jennifer made a few sniffles of sadness; they had no idea what to say to cheer her up…

"… You can stay with me anytime you want too, Jennifer," Double D started to say to her as everyone looked at him, "And I'm sure Ed and Eddy would do the same as well."

"… Yeah," Eddy replied weakly with a scratch on the back of his head as Ed only nodded his head in a furious manner.

Jennifer managed to make a little smile to the three of them, a few tears coming from her eyes again, "T-Thank you…" she muttered.

* * *

...

Okay, I think there's some things to be explained in this chapter.

Yes, my brother use to beat me, but not like what you've read in this chapter. The reason why this chapter is a little extreme is to emphasis how much pain he has cause me mentally; not physically. He has never really accepted me because I would always get things wrong, and he's the kind of person that expects you to get it right the first time... this is also the same with my Dad too. And yes, he always called me stupid and stuff; he still does that today... He just doesn't understand about Aspergers, even though he's been explained about it about a thousand times...


	5. The Invitation to the Dance

**Chapter 5: The Invitation to the Dance**

(Back in Chapter 4…)

_The three Ed's sat beside her in silence as Jennifer made a few sniffles of sadness; they had no idea what to say to cheer her up…_

"… _You can stay with me anytime you want too, Jennifer," Double D started to say to her as everyone looked at him, "And I'm sure Ed and Eddy would do the same as well."_

"… _Yeah," Eddy replied weakly with a scratch on the back of his head as Ed only nodded his head in a furious manner._

_Jennifer managed to make a little smile to the three of them, a few tears coming from her eyes again, "T-Thank you…" she muttered._

(And now, onto Chapter 5…)

It was a somewhat quiet Thursday day here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the school only known as Peach Creek Jr. High. It is here in the building that we come upon the cafeteria of the school. This is where we see a few kids sitting down; eating, talking and what not. It is soon that the doors of the cafeteria open to reveal four young teens; it was the Ed's and Jennifer. The four of them walk into the cafeteria as they soon got into the lunch line and got their food.

It has also been four days since the incident with Jennifer and her brother. The Ed's haven't really left her side since the incident, letting her stay in their homes for the nights and such. Tonight, she was staying at Double D's place.

Anyway, back with the three Ed's and Jennifer, the four of them soon sat down and started to eat their lunch. It was about a few minutes into the lunch that Jennifer got up from where she sat and said she needed to go to the restroom. The three Ed's could only watch as Jennifer walked off to exit to lunchroom double doors.

"So, Double D," Eddy started to say as the two Ed's turned to their short leader. He made a little smirk, "When are you gonna ask about the dance?"

(AN: The school was going to have a dance on Friday night in the gymnasium… Sorry that I didn't mention it earlier…)

Double D arched an eyebrow in clear confusion, "What do you mean by that? Ask who?"

"Oh come on, Double D!" Eddy stated with a roll of his eyes as he made another smirk, "It's kinda obvious that you like her."

Double D blinked a little at his last statement, "Like her…?" he then got what he was trying to say, "You mean Jennifer?"

"Uh-huh."

Double D blushed a bit before saying, "N-No… W-We are only friends, and…"

"Right, and I'm the king of Elfville," Eddy stated back sarcastically, dragging out the word 'right' as he spoke.

Ed widened his eyes, "Are you really, Eddy?!"

"… No Ed, I was only joking."

Double D stayed quiet as Eddy explained something else that he thought, "Plus, I think she likes you too."

Double D's stomach seemed to turn a little at the thought as the blush came back to his face, "W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, there's the fact that she talks more to you than to me and Ed," Eddy started to explain, "Plus I notice that she's always looking at you… I could go on."

"…"

"Hey guys," stated a voice from behind them as the three Ed's turned to see Jennifer walking back towards them, "Sorry about that."

"Oh… I-It's quite alright," Double D replied as he managed a nervous smile.

Having an extra sense on feelings, Jennifer could tell that Double D was being a bit edgy, "Alright…"

"… S-So Jennifer…" Double D started to say.

"Yes, what is it?" Jennifer asked as she turned to him.

Double D sighed a little; here goes nothing, "… W-What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Jennifer seemed a bit surprised, "Well… I-I was thinking about going to the school dance; but…" she then looked away a little, "I-I don't know if I can."

"… Why not?" questioned Double D as he turned to her.

"Well… the thing is that, umm…" muttered Jennifer before he said, "I-I don't know how to dance."

There was a little pause before Double D made a chuckle, "You shouldn't need to know how to dance in order to go, Jennifer," he said.

"… M-Maybe so…" Jennifer muttered quietly as looked away a little; a blush coming to her face.

"… Well, if you do decide to come…" Double D started to say as Jennifer turned back to him; the blush was across her face still, "D-Do you want to come with me?"

This made Jennifer blush even more; almost to the color of a tomato, "Y-Yes, I guess… I can."

Double D made a gaped smile to her as Eddy couldn't stop snickering in between his teeth and Ed just blinked in confusion as to what was going on.

* * *

D'aww. Who expected this to happen? 83 I really wasn't going to make this fic romantic, but... oh well! XD


	6. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Chapter 6: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

(Back in Chapter 5…)

_There was a little pause before Double D made a chuckle, "You shouldn't need to know how to dance in order to go, Jennifer," he said._

"… _M-Maybe so…" Jennifer muttered quietly as looked away a little; a blush coming to her face._

"… _Well, if you do decide to come…" Double D started to say as Jennifer turned back to him; the blush was across her face still, "D-Do you want to come with me?"_

_This made Jennifer blush even more; almost to the color of a tomato, "Y-Yes, I guess… I can."_

_Double D made a gaped smile to her as Eddy couldn't stop snickering in between his teeth and Ed just blinked in confusion as to what was going on._

(And now, onto Chapter 6…)

It was now evening time this Friday night here in the little town of the Peach Creek as we come upon a little neighborhood known as the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here where we see the first house to the left of the entrance to the neighborhood; this is Double D's house. We soon see someone exiting the house, locking the door behind him as he did. It was Double D; he soon started to walk over to Eddy's house. Double D was dressed differently than usual; he wore something that was suitable for the dance. He soon arrived to Eddy's house as he came up to the front door and knocked on it. It was about a few seconds later that someone answered the door; it was Eddy. Eddy was also dressed up for the dance. And right behind him was Ed, dressed up for the dance as well.

"Good evening Eddy, Ed," Double D greeted with a smile, "Are we all ready to leave yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Eddy replied, "Jennifer hasn't finish--"

"I'm coming now!" stated a voice from down a hallway as the three Ed's turned to see Jennifer coming to them. She was dressed in a green dress that went past her mid shin with a semi-thick, black horizontal stripe around her waist.

Double D could not stop blushing at her, "Jennifer," he started to say, "You look… very radiant."

Ed made a gasp, "She's radioactive?!"

"… No, Lumpy, not radioactive; radiant," Eddy tried to correct with an annoyed sigh.

Jennifer chuckled at Ed's statement to Double D's choice of words, "Well, aren't we going now?"

"… Oh, yes; that's right," Double D muttered with a slight gasp, "We must hurry to the bus!"

After locking Eddy's door with his keys, the four of them soon rushed as fast as they could to the bus stop at the entrance of the Cul-De-Sac. Luckily for them, the bus was still there; it looked like it was waiting for them. This was proven to be the case after the three Ed's and Jennifer got on the bus; the bus sped off towards the school soon after.

The four of them looked around the bus, only to see that they were the only ones on the bus, "Hmm… the others must be at the school by now…" Double D pondered aloud to himself. The four of them soon sat down in a bus seat; Double D and Jennifer in one, and Ed and Eddy in the other one behind them.

It was about eight minutes later that the bus stopped at the entrance to the school. The four teens soon got up and walked towards the front of the bus, walking out of the bus doors and outside into the slightly cold evening air.

Jennifer made a slight shiver, which caught Double D's attention, "I-It's a little cold out here," she muttered as she rubbed her hands up against her arms.

"… You can wear my jacket until we can get inside," Double D stated as he proceeded to take off his blazer jacket and handed it to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled as she took the jacket from Double D and puts it over her shoulders, "T-Thank you…"

Double D could only smile as he and Jennifer went inside the school, with the sound of Ed's giggling and Eddy's snickering behind them. Little did they know that someone was watching them from across the street…

The four of them soon entered the gym, only to see the other kids of the Cul-De-Sac here in the gym. Everyone seemed to look at them when they came in, but quickly went back to what they were doing afterwards.

"… Alright, I think we'll leave you two alone now," Eddy stated as everyone turned to him; he soon turned towards Ed, "C'mon Ed, let's grab some grub by that table."

"Rodger that, Eddy!" Ed said as he started to walk over to the refreshment table.

Eddy soon turned back towards Double D and said with a sly smirk, "You two play nice with each other, okay?"

With that said, Eddy went off towards the refreshment table with Ed, leaving behind Double and Jennifer, who were both blushing at Eddy's statement to them.

"Well…" Double D started to say as Jennifer turned to him, "Since we both can't dance… how about we, umm, sit outside for a moment."

Jennifer smiled, "Okay."

The two of them soon left the gym as they then walked all the way back to the front of the school; this was noticed by both Ed and Eddy. Eddy smirked at an idea as he turned to Ed a little, "Hey Ed, let's go spy on them for a while."

"Oh… okay Eddy!" Ed said with a wide grin as the two Ed's grabbed a couple of cookies and stuff and walked back towards the door to follow Double D and Jennifer.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Double D and Jennifer, the two of them were now sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance to the school, gazing at the stars above them. Jennifer was wearing Double D's jacket again, because it was still cold outside and such. They both had sort of content faces to them, until…

"Umm, Jennifer," Double D started to say as Jennifer turned her head towards him a little to her right, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"… Yes?" Jennifer questioned as she turned her head fully to him, "What do you need to ask?"

"I, uh, well, you see…" Double D started to say again as he finally turned to her and said, "I-I care about you; a lot. A-And I was wondering if… if w-we could be more than just friends."

Jennifer blinked for about two seconds before widening her eyes to what he said. She started to blush in her cheeks as she turned away from him a little, "D-Double D… did you just…" she then turned back to him, "D-Did you just ask me to be--"

"Yes," Double D replied as he made a warm smile to her as he then took Jennifer's right hand with his left, "I asked if you be… my girlfriend."

Jennifer was in absolute shock; did she hear that right? Did he really just say that? "I… I-I didn't know you liked me like that much…"

There was a bit of an awkward pause before Jennifer replied with a smile, "I-I guess; I can try."

Double D could only smile back as they both look back up into the dark, starry sky above them…

* * *

D'awww! This is going so well! 8D Let's just hope nothing happens to them...


	7. Brotherly Infringement

**Chapter 7: Brotherly Infringement**

(Back in Chapter 6…)

_Jennifer blinked for about two seconds before widening her eyes to what he said. She started to blush in her cheeks as she turned away from him a little, "D-Double D… did you just…" she then turned back to him, "D-Did you just ask me to be--"_

"_Yes," Double D replied as he made a warm smile to her as he then took Jennifer's right hand with his left, "I asked if you be… my girlfriend."_

_Jennifer was in absolute shock; did she hear that right? Did he really just say that? "I… I-I didn't know you liked me like that much…"_

_There was a bit of an awkward pause before Jennifer replied with a smile, "I-I guess; I can try."_

_Double D could only smile back as they both look back up into the dark, starry sky above them…_

(And now, onto Chapter 7…)

Meanwhile, behind the school doors, you could hear and see Ed and Eddy chuckling at the scene as they looked thought the glass window of the doors. They thought it was funny seeing their friend acting so differently.

It was then that Ed noticed something; a person jogging up to the school from across the street, "Who's that Eddy?" he soon asked.

"Huh?" questioned Eddy as he jumped up a little to look out the door window, "Eh, looks like a janitor," he replied as he dropped to his feet and turned back around to go back to the gym, which Ed soon followed suit… But Eddy then stopped to state something aloud, "A janitor with a baseball bat…?"

Suddenly, there was a scream of terror from outside; it was Jennifer. Quickly the two Ed's went back to the door, only to find that the door was now locked!

"Crap!" Eddy shouted as he thought frantically for a second before turning to Ed, "C'mon, we gotta hurry to the side entrance!"

"Right!" Ed replied as he and Eddy ran to the left of the door, hoping to get to them in time…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Double D and Jennifer… they were now face-face with Jennifer's brother, Kyle. He held a baseball bat in his right hand and was coming closer to them.

"Well, look at what you've dragged in this time, Jen," he said as he came to a stop in front of them, "You've brought in a witness to be dealt with."

"K-Kyle!" Jennifer muttered with fright as she started to form tears in her eyes.

Double D made a worried look to Jennifer and then glared at her brother, stepping in front of Jennifer slightly. Kyle only laughed at this, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore," Double D replied as he clenched up his right hand slightly into a fist.

"Oh really?" questioned Kyle as he chuckled in a sickening way, "Why would you waste your breath to say that?"

"… Because I love her."

Jennifer made a face full of shock at the bold statement as a bright blush came into her face; he sounded so genuine.

Kyle could only laugh aloud at the statement as he lifted up his bat for a swing, "Well kid, you've picked the wrong girl to fall for."

And then, it happened. Kyle swung the bat at Double D, who did not move for the fear of Jennifer being hit by it.

"**Stop it!!**"

But it was a cry too late; the bat smacked into Double D's left shoulder as Double D went down with the bat to the ground. Double D gasped and cried out in pain as he grasped his left shoulder with his right hand; his shoulder was now popped out of place.

"Double D!" cried a voice above and beside him as Jennifer was quickly over him. She turned Double D onto his back, which made Double D hiss in pain. He looked up to see her, tears streaming from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry this happened! I'm so sorry!"

"It's… not your fault, Jennifer--" Double D replied as he hisses a little in pain again. It was then that he remembered something missing; where was her brother? "What happened to--"

It was then that he noticed the bat that injured him on the ground next to him, along with an unconscious Kyle. And above him poking him with a metal pole in the side was Ed, "Did I do a good job, Eddy?" he asked.

"Heck yeah you did!" replied Eddy, who was beside Ed, 'You knocked him out like a light!"

"Ed…? Eddy…?" Double D questioned as he turned his head up to the two, "What are you two -- doing out here…?"

"Err, well… we were spying on you two when this creep showed up," Eddy explained, "But the door was locked, so we had to go to the side entrance. Then we found this pipe lying around, so I let Ed take a swing and let the creep have it!"

Double D smiled a little, "Thank you… for spying on us -- while this happened…"

"Heh, no problem, Romeo," Eddy replied.

"Hey Eddy!" Ed stated as Eddy and Jennifer turned to the big Ed, "Look what I found on the ground!" he then showed them a cell phone, "It sure is neat, huh?"

"Ed, you've found my brother's cell phone!" Jennifer said with a bit of a relieved sigh, "Can you call 9-1-1 for Double D?"

"Uh, sure; but what's the number for 9-1-1?"

"…"

"Gimme that!" Eddy stated as he took the phone away from Ed, "I'll call them."

"Thank you Eddy," Jennifer stated as she turned her head back down to Double D, "You're going to be alright…"

Double D made a smile to her, "T-Thank you, Jennifer…" he then started to close his eyes and made a little sigh, "It seems that I've dislocated my shoulder. Tell them that when the paramedics get here…"

Jennifer only nodded her head as she watched Double D fall asleep in front of her…

* * *

My lord! That was very quick! 8O I'm surprised at myself...


	8. The First Time for Anything and Everyone

**Chapter 8: The First Time -- For Anything and Everyone**

(Back in Chapter 7…)

"_Ed, you've found my brother's cell phone!" Jennifer said with a bit of a relieved sigh, "Can you call 9-1-1 for Double D?"_

"_Uh, sure; but what's the number for 9-1-1?"_

"…"

"_Gimme that!" Eddy stated as he took the phone away from Ed, "I'll call them."_

"_Thank you Eddy," Jennifer stated as she turned her head back down to Double D, "You're going to be alright…"_

_Double D made a smile to her, "T-Thank you, Jennifer…" he then started to close his eyes and made a little sigh, "It seems that I've dislocated my shoulder. Tell them that when the paramedics get here…"_

_Jennifer only nodded her head as she watched Double D fall asleep in front of her…_

(And now, onto Chapter 8…)

It was now six o' clock in the morning here in the Peach Creek Hospital as we soon come upon the room where we see Double D resting peacefully in his hospital bed. Double D's eyes started to flutter open as he saw a white ceiling above him. Double D groaned a little in pain as he looked around weakly of where he was at. It was soon that he saw something that surprised him; to the right of him and his bed, there was Jennifer, sleeping away in a chair that also looked a bit comfy because it was reclined outwards.

"Jennifer…" Double D muttered weakly as he made a smile of relief to her.

His words seemed to trigger Jennifer into waking up. She made a little stretch and yawn in her position as she glanced over to Double D, who was already wide awake and looking at her. She widened her eyes with surprise, "G-Good morning, Double D," Jennifer stated to him as she proceeded to fold down the reclining chair back into its original position.

"Good morning to you as well, Jennifer," Double D stated back as she walked over to him on the right side of his hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Double D replied as he took his right hand to his left arm and shoulder to see how it was, "My shoulder seems to be a little better."

"It should be feeling a lot better in a couple of days," Jennifer stated as Double D looked up to her, "They had to use a reduction technique to get it back into place," she made a little sigh, "Luckily, I think you were asleep or passed out when it was done, so you didn't feel any pain…"

(AN: Yay for Wikipedia for giving me a technique for putting dislocated shoulders back into place! XD)

Double D made a little sigh as he lowered his head a little with a thought, "That's good, I guess…"

There was a bit of a pause between the two young teens, "You know…"

"Hmm?" questioned Double D as he looked back up to Jennifer.

"Before my brother came and did all of this to us…" Jennifer started to say as she looked down towards Double D, "I was about to, umm, do something that seemed right for that moment…"

Double D seemed to start sweating a little with nervousness; he had a guess at what that 'something' was, "W-What was it?" he asked.

Jennifer only smiled, "Here, let me show you."

And before Double D could do or say anything, Jennifer leaned in towards his face and gave him a long, kiss on his lips to hers. Double D widened his eyes with a blush while she continued her kiss. And when Jennifer finally separated from him, you could see both of them blushing as red as a tomato…

* * *

… It was too bad that the door behind them was slightly cracked open; and on the other side was Eddy, who witnessed what just happened. Eddy made a somewhat sad sigh, _'Guess that sealed the deal for both of them,' _he thought as he saw a bench near the door, walked to it and sat down with a little flop.

Eddy couldn't deny it anymore; he had a crush on Jennifer when he saw her for the first time, on the day she first moved into the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy thought he would get over it; and he kind of did when he noticed that Double D was developing the same feelings for Jennifer that he had. Eddy then came to a conclusion; she would be better off with Double D than himself. Right now, he just… had to get over this crush for her, and he would be back to normal; scamming the kids for their quarters to get jawbreakers, trying to become famous for something; anything that seemed to be an interest to him at the time…

'… _I'm starting to think too much,'_ Eddy thought as he then got up from where he sat on the bench, _'Guess I better not interrupt them.'_

He then decided to take a little walk around the hospital, just to see what was here in this big building. Too bad that he didn't notice what section of the hospital he was going to wander into; the children's daycare center for the psychological department…

* * *

Yippie! Another chapter done! The next few chapters will focus on Eddy a little... And there's a new character coming; the new character's almost like Jennifer (AKA: Me), except this character will have a habit... a very bad habit.


	9. Lily and Eliza

**Chapter 9: Lily and Eliza**

(Back in Chapter 8…)

'… _**I'm starting to think too much,'**__ Eddy thought as he then got up from where he sat on the bench, __**'Guess I better not interrupt them.'**_

_He then decided to take a little walk around the hospital, just to see what was here in this big building. Too bad that he didn't notice what section of the hospital he was going to wander into; the children's daycare center for the hospital…_

(And now, onto Chapter 9…)

It was about a few minutes of walking later that Eddy realized that he was far away from where Double D's hospital room was, "Great… now I'm lost in the hospital," he muttered with a bit of annoyance, "Can anything possibly go _my_ way today?!"

"Excuse me, mister?" questioned a young girl's voice from behind and below him as Eddy looked around to see the source of the voice, only to someone there.

He found a blond haired, blue-eyed girl no older than five years old tugging on the bottom right part of his shirt; she was wearing a pink dress with a white flower print on the front. She also had a medium length, white blanket in her hands, "I think I'm lost, can you find Elitha?"

Eddy seemed a bit surprised by this encounter, but quickly masked it away, "Err… Sure, I can try."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered as she clapped her hands with joy.

Eddy made a slightly awkward smile as he and the little girl went around too find 'Elitha'. It was about two minutes of walking later that Eddy found something interesting; a place with a lot of kids. Some of them in wheelchairs and some were in crutches and casts. Either way; every one of the kids looked to be happy as some of them played with each other and stuff.

"Lily?!" questioned a voice from behind Eddy and the girl as the girl turned around to see who called her name, "Elitha!" cheered the little girl as the she came running over to someone behind them. Eddy turned around to see who the girl was running to, only to have his heart stop beating for a moment.

It was a girl that was no older than him at the age of thirteen. She had long, blond hair that went to her shoulder blades. She wore a sky blue shirt that went to her waist while the sleeves of the shirt went to her elbows. She wore a pair of tan colored carpenter pants that went to her ankles and covered up most of her tan and white tennis shoes.

"Lily, I've been looking everywhere for you!" the young teen girl stated as she gave the little girl a hug, "Why did you leave when I told you not to!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to use the potty," explained the girl named Lily, "And when I found it, I couldn't find you again!"

"Aww, that's alright," the young teen then stated as she let Lily out of her hug, "At least you found your way back here."

"But I had help Elitha," Lily stated as she pointed to Eddy, "He brought me back to you."

That's when the young teen noticed Eddy's presence with them. She looked at him, revealing dark, grass green eyes, "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I-I'm Eddy; Eddy Wendell," Eddy replied as a sudden feeling washed over him; it was the same feeling he had when he first met Jennifer.

The girl made a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Eliza," she then greeted as she then gestured to Lily, "And this is my little sister Lily," she then turned to Lily, "Why don't you go play with someone."

"Okay!" stated Lily as she then ran off to the playroom near them, leaving Eddy and Eliza alone in the hallway.

"So…" Eliza started to say as she turned to Eddy, "I'm guessing that Lily picked you to take her back here?"

"I-I guess so," Eddy replied with a nod of his head.

Eliza made a little chuckle, "Sounds like something she would do… Thank you for bringing her back here."

Eddy made a small smile, "No problem…"

"Well, what brings you to the hospital?" questioned Eliza.

It was when she asked that question that he remembered, "Oh! I-I was visiting a friend; I got sidetracked and lost trying to find the room…"

Eliza made another chuckle, "That's alright; I know this hospital like the back of my hand," she then turned to him, "What's your friend's room number?"

"Err…" Eddy muttered, "It's, uh, room A-11."

"Okay," Eliza said with a nod of her head as she then started to walk off, but then noticed that Eddy wasn't following, "Aren't you going to follow me?"

"… Oh! Oh yeah…" Eddy meeped a little as he soon started to follow Eliza. But there was bugging him on the inside; why did she say that she knew the hospital like the back of her hand? Did she come here a lot? If she did, then what was it for?

'… _I'm still thinking too much,'_ Eddy thought with a little sigh.

* * *

Yay! Two chapters in one day! 8D


	10. Of Trichotillomania and Kidneys

**Chapter 10: Of Trichotillomania and Kidneys**

(Back in Chapter 9…)

_Eliza made another chuckle, "That's alright; I know this hospital like the back of my hand," she then turned to him, "What's your friend's room number?"_

"_Err…" Eddy muttered, "It's, uh, room A-11."_

"_Okay," Eliza said with a nod of her head as she then started to walk off, but then noticed that Eddy wasn't following, "Aren't you going to follow me?"_

"… _Oh! Oh yeah…" Eddy meeped a little as he soon started to follow Eliza. But there was bugging him on the inside; why did she say that she knew the hospital like the back of her hand? Did she come here a lot? If she did, then what was it for?_

**'… **_**I'm still thinking too much,'**__ Eddy thought with a little sigh._

(And now, onto Chapter 10…)

It was no later than five minutes that Eddy and Eliza made it to room A-11. Eddy and Eliza soon entered the room, only to see Double D and Jennifer there in the room.

"Eddy!" they both stated as he came into the room, "Why are you so late to visit?" asked Jennifer.

"I, umm, got lost tryin' to find the room," Eddy explained as he then gestured towards Eliza, "She helped me find the room."

"Oh, really?" Double D questioned as everyone turned to Eliza, who was currently playing with her hair and examining it a little. They watched her for a few seconds before realizing what she was really doing; she was pulling out her hair; one strand at a time, "Uhh, Eliza…?" Eddy started to say.

"Yes?" she questioned as she continued to examine and pull out her hair.

"Why are you pulling out your hair?" Eddy questioned.

"… Oh!" Eliza stated as she quickly puts her hands down to her side, "Sorry about that. I'll try to stop."

"… You must have Trichotillomania," Double D concluded aloud as almost everyone turned to him with confusion, "It's an impulse control disorder of pulling out the hair; or hair pulling, simply put."

"Yep!" Eliza chirped a little, "I'm trying to control it a lot of times when I'm out in public places like this."

"Well, that's good to hear…" Jennifer stated, "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Eliza," she greeted, "And you two must be Double D and Jennifer."

"That's right," Double D stated as Jennifer nodded her head.

It was about two seconds later that Ed came running into the room, a look of fright on his face, "Hospitals are bad for Ed!" he stated as he shivered a little in fright.

The people that knew Ed made a slightly worried face, "Do you have a phobia for hospitals, Ed?" Jennifer asked.

Ed rapidly shook his head up and down, "Uh-huh," he replied.

"It'll be alright, Lumpy," Eddy stated as everyone turned to him; Jennifer and Double D arched an eyebrow, "It's not like you're the one that's hurt."

Ed made a worried face, "I-I know! But I--"

"It'll be alright… Ed, was it?" Eliza started to say as she came over to the big Ed a little, "There's nothing to fear at in a hospital… Trust me; it's more good than bad."

Everyone could tell that what Eliza said to Ed came from feelings of experience. Eddy started to ponder back to what she had said earlier to him; about how she knew this hospital like the back of her hand…

"There's someone you know that comes here often, Eliza?" Eddy asked Eliza as everyone turned to him.

"… Yes," Eliza replied as she looked down to the floor a little, "Lily, my little sister, has had kidney problems since the day she was born…" she continued as she instinctively started to play/pull out her hair, "So, my family and I have to take to the hospital regularly for dialysis and such."

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered as Eddy made a slightly paled face; so that was why…

Jennifer made a sad face of empathy to Eliza, "I know what that's like slightly," she stated as everyone turned to her, "I have an older cousin named Cory that's five months older than me that has the exact same problem. He's currently waiting for a kidney donor."

"… So is Lily," Eliza responded with a sad groan at the end of the sentence.

Eddy did not really know what to think; Eliza's sister Lily did not look like she had any kind of problems at all. How can someone her age handle something like that? He just could not imagine it for himself…

Suddenly, an idea came to Eddy; it was the craziest thing he ever thought of… but he had to ask, "Lily needs a kidney donor?" Eddy asked Eliza.

"… Yes, that's right," Eliza replied with a nod of her head as she turned to him.

"Well… I think I know _someone_ who can try to help out."

That's when everyone looked at Eddy; their eyes widen in shock at what he just said, "Eddy… surely you don't mean yourself, do you?!" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I am serious!" Eddy slightly snapped to Double D as he turned to Eliza, "I wanna give one of my kidneys to Lily."

Eliza made a face full of shock to him, but then a few tears started to form in her eyes; they were tears of joy, "Y-You would do that for her…?"

"… Yeah, I would," Eddy replied as he scratched the back of his head with slight nervousness, "No one needs to go through something like that at five years old…"

"Eddy…" Eliza muttered as the tears then escaped from her eyes. She then did something surprised everyone; especially Eddy. She came over to Eddy and embraced him into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she started to, "You don't know how much this means to me; and to Lily!"

Eddy was blushing a deep rouge color in his face at her actions, "N-No problem…" he muttered as he replied with a quick hug back.

Double D, Jennifer and Ed all had the same thing on their minds as they watched this little event unfold before them; had Eddy finally gained compassion for others…? Or did he gain the compassion from some other time…?

* * *

... I cried while typing the last part of this chapter. Why? Because when I typed in my cousin Cory's name, the song "Tears in Heaven" started playing in my iTunes...

For those who need to know... It's in my profile; I'll link it.

TT-TT


	11. The Feeling I Got For You, Deep Inside

**Chapter 11: The Feeling I Got From You, Deep Inside My Heart**

(Back in Chapter 10…)

_That's when everyone looked at Eddy; their eyes widen in shock at what he just said, "Eddy… surely you don't mean yourself, do you?!" Double D asked._

"_Yeah, I am serious!" Eddy slightly snapped to Double D as he turned to Eliza, "I wanna give one of my kidneys to Lily."_

_Eliza made a face full of shock to him, but then a few tears started to form in her eyes; they were tears of joy, "Y-You would do that for her…?"_

"… _Yeah, I would," Eddy replied as he scratched the back of his head with slight nervousness, "No one needs to go through something like that at five years old…"_

"_Eddy…" Eliza muttered as the tears then escaped from her eyes. She then did something surprised everyone; especially Eddy. She came over to Eddy and embraced him into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she started to cry, "You don't know how much this means to me; and to Lily!"_

_Eddy was blushing a deep rouge color in his face at her actions, "N-No problem…" he muttered as he replied with a quick hug back._

_Double D, Jennifer and Ed all had the same thing on their minds as they watched this little event unfold before them; had Eddy finally gained compassion for others…? Or did he gain the compassion from some other time…?_

(And now, onto Chapter 11…)

It was a somewhat peaceful, quiet Saturday morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon a little neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It has also been over a month since the incident with Double D's visit to the hospital; and over three weeks since Eddy donated one of his kidneys to Eliza's little sister Lily. Everyone came through all of these incidences with flying colors, and were all now back to their regular schedules.

Anyway, we soon come upon Eddy's front yard, where we can see Ed, Double D and Jennifer working on Eddy's latest scam; an Art Festival. The three of them were currently setting up the little working area for the scam. We can also see Eddy sitting down on the grass of his front yard, watching the others work. Actually, Eddy wasn't really looking at them… he was in a daze; thinking about something that was bothering him a lot lately.

Eddy has not seen Eliza or Lily since Lily's operation, and he was beginning to worry a little because the two of them said that they would keep in contact with him afterwards… and they have not said a word on how they were… This worried him a lot.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the front of the Cul-De-Sac, the sound of a car. This got everyone's attention. They turned to the entrance of them Cul-De-Sac, only to see a car coming into the Cul-De-Sac and park close to them. It was when two of the car doors opened to reveal two girls that everyone widened their eyes; especially Eddy. It was Eliza and Lily; they had bags and suitcases at hand as they came over to the four preteens.

"Eliza, Lily!" Eddy stated with surprise as he and others went over to them, he was also the first one to get to them, "W-What are you two doing here?" he asked as he then noticed the car that brought them here then left the Cul-De-Sac.

"We… We needed to leave our house for a while," Eliza replied with a sad tone of her voice, "Sorry for coming so sudden--"

"No, it's alright," Eddy interrupted as he glanced at Lily; she had a sad impression on her face. He looked back to Eliza, "C'mon, let's get your stuff inside."

Eliza only nodded her head as she and Lily followed Eddy to his front door, leaving behind a very confused Ed, Double D and Jennifer.

"What was that about, Double D?" Ed questioned as he turned to both Double D and Jennifer.

"I'm not real sure…" Double D replied back to the tall Ed as Jennifer made a face of worry; she had a sudden feeling that something bad happened to them… and she was usually right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Eddy's house, we can see Eliza and Lily walk into Eddy's living room and sat their stuff down near where they sat on the couch.

"Lily," Eliza started to say as Eddy came into his living room, "Why don't you try to find a room to sleep in for the night; Eddy and I need to talk about something important."

"Okay!" Lily chirped slightly as she got up from where she sat and walked towards where the guestrooms were.

Eliza made a sigh as Eddy came over to her side and sat down beside her on his couch. She then turned to him, "I bet you're wondering what we're doing here now…" she asked as Eddy nodded his head, "We're having some… family troubles at my house," Eliza started to explain as she made a sad face, "My aunt brought me here for me and Lily's safety."

Eddy was surprised to hear this; he wanted to know more, but thought that he would probably upset her more if he even asked why, "Eliza…"

"I… don't know what to do anymore about this…" Eliza stated sadly as a few tears started to form in her eyes, "I want to set an example to Lily on how to be strong about this situation," soon the tears started to fall from her eyes, "But I don't know if _I_ can be strong about it!" Eliza cried as she suddenly latched onto Eddy right arm and continued to weep.

Eddy was surprised again by her sudden actions to him as he blushed a little to her, "Eliza… I-It's gonna be alright," Eddy stated to Eliza as he gave her a hug with his left arm, _'I won't let anything happen to you or Lily…'_ he thought as he hugged her tighter, _'… I promise.'_

* * *

Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been a little busy (AKA: Either being un-concentrative or having my short attention span kicking in a lot) as of late. In the next chapter, I'm going to reveal what Eliza and Lily's family troubles are... So stay tuned. (:

Edit: Oh, I also wanted to say here that I changed the scam from a Portrait Drawing Shop to an Art Festival. Why? Because I felt like it. 83

Edit 2: Oh, and I also changed the time of day; I just noticed my mistake there. XD


	12. The Art of Disappearing

**Chapter 12: The Art of Disappearing**

(Back in Chapter 11…)

_Eliza made a sigh as Eddy came over to her side and sat down beside her on his couch. She then turned to him, "I bet you're wondering what we're doing here now…" she asked as Eddy nodded his head, "We're having some… family troubles at my house," Eliza started to explain as she made a sad face, "My aunt brought me here for me and Lily's safety."_

_Eddy was surprised to hear this; he wanted to know more, but thought that he would probably upset her more if he even asked why, "Eliza…"_

"_I… don't know what to do anymore about this…" Eliza stated sadly as a few tears started to form in her eyes, "I want to set an example to Lily on how to be strong about this situation," soon the tears started to fall from her eyes, "But I don't know if I can be strong about it!" Eliza cried as she suddenly latched onto Eddy right arm and continued to weep._

_Eddy was surprised again by her sudden actions to him as he blushed a little to her, "Eliza… I-It's gonna be alright," Eddy stated to Eliza as he gave her a hug with his left arm, __**'I won't let anything happen to you or Lily…' **__he thought as he hugged her tighter, __**'… I promise.'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 12…)

It was now five-thirty in the afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the neighborhood only known as the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here where we see Eddy's front yard; it was now filled with 'customers' for the 'Cul-De-Sac Art Festival'. As you would have suspected, the festival was being held by the three Ed's and Jennifer, and even two other 'special guests' that none of the other kids have never heard of or seen before; Eliza and Lily. The Cul-De-Sac kids were also shocked to find out that the art festival was pretty much free; the only thing that money was a quick commission portrait sketch by Jennifer, which was only twenty-five cents.

The whole thing seemed suspicious to a certain jock named Kevin. He was currently looking at them from his yard, on top of his fence. The Ed's were all acting differently; Eddy being the most obvious of the three. He was not being too demanding and obnoxious at getting their money… Either something or someone changed him.

'_No; it can't be that easy to change a Dork,'_ Kevin thought with a bit of narrowing in his eyes, _'I bet he's just faking it to get more money.'_

It was then that Kevin noticed some people in the crowd of kids; the two girls that he didn't know. He noticed that Eddy was looking at the twelve year old a lot and checked in on both of them where the two of them were located; the craft table. That's when Kevin noticed something that Eddy kept doing often when he looked at the older girl of the two; he made a smile, but not just an ordinary smile. It was a smile that Kevin actually recognized; he made the same smile on the day that all of the boys in the neighborhood started to fall for Nazz. That's when it clicked to Kevin as he made a slight smirk on his face; looks like he would have some fun today after all, especially for what he was planning for him and the lovebirds…

* * *

Meanwhile back with the art festival, almost everyone had their attention towards Eddy's house, since Jennifer was giving a demonstration on how to draw to everyone. While everyone was looking at Jennifer, Eliza thought she saw something in the corner of her eyes. Letting the curiosity get the best of her, she went over to where she saw the strange figure; all the way to the Lane. But when she arrived to the Lane, there was nothing there.

"Huh?" she muttered with confusion, "I thought I saw something down here…"

But little did she know of the presence behind her…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, everyone was now going back to their homes; because it was almost six o' clock and they needed to get home.

"Well, I don't think we've ever had that many people participate in something artistic like this," Double D stated as he turned to Jennifer, "You did excellent today as well, Jennifer."

Jennifer blushed a little, "T-Thanks…"

"Cleanup time!" Ed cheered slightly as he started to put things away back into Eddy's garage.

And, as you can probably guess, Eddy was counting the quarters in the little plastic container to himself that Jennifer had received from her little portrait commissions; he wasn't going to take them, mind you, he was only counting.

"Eddy?"

Eddy's attention turned away from the money as he looked down towards Lily, "Yeah Lily?" he questioned.

"Where did Elitha go?"

"Huh?" he questioned as he looked around the general area of where he was standing; Eliza was nowhere in sight. Eddy's heart seemed to pause at that moment; where was she? He did not see her go into his house…

There was something wrong; he could feel it.

He then looked down to see Lily tugging on his shirt, "Are you going to go find Elitha?"

"… Yeah, I am," Eddy replied as he handed Lily the canister of quarters, "Can you give that back to Jennifer?"

Lily nodded her head as she trailed towards the others. Eddy soon started to walk off towards the only place that he could think of to start looking; the Lane.

The others two Ed's and Jennifer then noticed Eddy going off, "Eddy?" the three of them questioned as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Where's Eddy going?" questioned Ed.

"I really don't know…" stated Double D as Jennifer made a worried face.

Soon the three preteens noticed Lily coming up to them with Jennifer's canister, "Lily, did Eddy say where he was going to?" Jennifer asked the five year old.

"I asked him where Elitha was and he went to go find her," Lily explained.

"Oh, I see…" Jennifer muttered as she turned to the two Ed's, "Let's just stay here until they get back."

Double D arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jennifer made a sigh, "It's just a weird feeling I have… that's all."

'… _Did Daddy find us again?'_ Lily thought as she made a sad face, _'I don't want him to come back…'_

* * *

Wee! I'm done with this chapter! Hmm... I wonder who that "presence" was behind Eliza... D:


	13. Eddy vs Kevin and Eliza’s Secret Talent

**Chapter 13: Eddy v.s Kevin and Eliza's Secret Talent**

(Back in Chapter 12…)

_Soon the three preteens noticed Lily coming up to them with Jennifer's canister, "Lily, did Eddy say where he was going to?" Jennifer asked the five year old._

"_I asked him where Elitha was and he went to go find her," Lily explained._

"_Oh, I see…" Jennifer muttered as she turned to the two Ed's, "Let's just stay here until they get back."_

_Double D arched an eyebrow, "Why?"_

_Jennifer made a sigh, "It's just a weird feeling I have… that's all."_

'… _**Did Daddy find us again?'**__ Lily thought as she made a sad face, __**'I don't want him to come back…'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 13…)

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, he was walking in a fast pace towards the Lane. It was as soon as he got to the Lane that he turned pale in the face. There were an obvious signs that a struggle took place here in the Lane. But what caught Eddy's attention the most was bicycle tracks in the ground near the struggle.

"No way… h-he couldn't have…" Eddy muttered with stunned shock as he could feel his right hand curl up into a fist. A name soon rolled off his tongue like acid, "Kevin."

Without even thinking over that it was a trap for him, Eddy ran after the bicycle tracks to find Eliza and see if she was at least safe…

* * *

It was now fifteen minutes later as we come upon Eddy running down a dirt path, following the bicycle tracks to the location of the creek. He soon saw the creek up ahead as he then saw something else up ahead; a familiar figure. He narrowed his eyes as the figure turned towards him.

"I'm so glad you came here, Dorky," stated Kevin as Eddy came to a halt about five feet away from him.

It was then that Eddy noticed something, "Where's Eliza?!" he demanded to the jock.

"Oh, don't worry about her; she's just fine, locked her up in the shed nearby," Kevin explained.

This came to be some relief to Eddy; at least she wasn't hurt. Eddy then made a serious face to Kevin, "Why are you doing this now?!"

"I'm doing all of this so I can lure you away from the Cul-De-Sac…" Kevin started to explain as he then pumps his fists up into a fighting position, "… So I can beat the snot out of ya!"

That's when Kevin charged at Eddy, swinging a right handed punch towards him. Luckily, since he was small and agile, he managed to dodge the punch by swerving to the right. Eddy continued this tactic until he started to run out of energy. That's when Kevin saw his chance to strike Eddy; right on his left cheek. Eddy stumbled back a little from the hit, but really didn't have time get up before Kevin started to punch him again… and again… and again…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a shed not too far away from the creek, we can see Eliza starting to come to her senses, "Oh… what happened…?" she questioned as she placed her right hand on her forehead, as if she had a headache.

It was then that Eliza remembered something; she heard that kid say he was 'Going to put Dorky in his place'. Eliza widened her eyes as she realized who the kid was talking about, "Eddy…"

Eliza quickly staggered up from where she lied and went to the door of where she was at; only to find out that it was locked from the outside, "Oh no…" she muttered with a gasp; she was trapped in here!

Eliza made a sad sigh as she went over to the window, which she suspected was locked as well, and looked out of it. A few tears were forming in her eyes at what was going on; was Eddy alright now? Is he being hurt by that kid Kevin?

Suddenly, she heard a little rustling sound outside as she saw something walking by; a young black fox was walking by the window. Eliza made a sigh at what she was about to do; she had to help Eddy, even if it would reveal her secret.

"Hey there, little fox!" Eliza called out to the young fox in a bunch of weird noises that sounded like a fox as the fox stopped walking to look up at the window and see Eliza there.

"Yeah?" questioned the young fox back in its animal language (AN: And in a female voice, mind you) as she came up to the window, "What do ya need?"

"The door to this shack is locked, and can tell there's a key on the outside," Eliza explained to the fox, "Can you take the key out of the door?"

"Sure, I can try that for ya, lass," replied the young fox as she went by the door and jumped up on a few crates that were by the door. She soon jumped towards the doorknob as she then grabbed the keys and snatched them out of the doorknob, "I got it out for ya!" the fox stated with the keys in between its mouth.

Eliza quickly went to the door and opened it, letting herself out. She then turned to the young fox and said, "Can you come with me for a moment? I may need your help… err, do you have a name?"

"Err, yeah I do; it's Nyx…" the fox stated as she followed Eliza to wherever she was going.

* * *

Eliza explained what was going on to Nyx as they rushed to the creek, "You humans sure are complicated creatures," Nyx stated as they came to the site of the creek.

"Oh please, don't get me started on…" Eliza tried to reply back, but then stopped at what she was saying when she saw what was going on up at the creek.

Kevin was nearby the creek, washing his hands off in the water. And right beside him to his right was Eddy; he was lying down on his left side, not moving.

Nyx then sniffed the air and widened her eyes, "I smell blood…"

"Eddy…" Eliza muttered with sadness, _'Was I too late…?'_ she questioned to herself as she shook her head from side to side, _'No, I'll help you; no matter what!' _she then turned to Nyx and said, "Can you attack the one that's up? I need to help the one that's lying down."

"Of course I will!" Nyx replied as she scurried out got onto Kevin and started to scratch and gnaw on wherever she could find the skin. Of course, Kevin got up and tried to fight off Nyx by shaking around, trying to knock her off of him.

While this was going on Eliza went over to Eddy, only to see how bad he really looked. She tried to hold back her crying as she quickly picked Eddy up and turned back to Nyx, "C'mon Nyx, let's get going!"

"Oh, right!" Nyx replied as she jumped off of Kevin and ran after Eliza, who was jogging off with Eddy back to the Cul-De-Sac.

Naturally, Kevin was stunned at what just happened with him and the black fox, "I hope I don't get rabies from these bites…" he muttered as he looked down at all of the scratch and bite marks on him. He made a smirk, "Oh well, I guess it's time to get rid of…?!" he trailed off when he noticed that Eddy was gone, "Huh?!"

Kevin looked around to find any traces of him, only to see that he was gone, "… Heh, must've knocked him into the creek when that thing attacked me," He stated with a smirk, "Good riddance then."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, back at Eddy's house, we can see Ed, Double D, Jennifer and Lily sitting on Eddy's front lawn, waiting for Eddy to come back with Eliza. It was about a second later that they saw someone come out from the Lane with a black fox beside them; it was Eliza… with Eddy in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Jennifer muttered as Eliza and the black fox came running up to them. Double D was by Eliza's side to see how Eddy was; he went a little pale in the face, "He's unconscious now."

"I-I'll take him to his room," Eliza stuttered as she rushed him inside. The black fox soon followed, "Hey! Don't forget about me; I got hurt too!"

Everyone made a worried face at what was going on as Double D soon followed Eliza into Eddy's house; what had happened to Eddy…?

* * *

O-O Wow... I can't believe I wrote something like this...

And lol, Eliza has a gift to talk to animals! Geez, I wonder where I got that from...? (Rolls eyes)

Oh, and for the record, I don't think Kevin is that bad of a character; I just made him like this for the story... D:


	14. Revealing

**Chapter 14: Revealing**

(Back in Chapter 13…)

_Fifteen minutes later, back at Eddy's house, we can see Ed, Double D, Jennifer and Lily sitting on Eddy's front lawn, waiting for Eddy to come back with Eliza. It was about a second later that they saw someone come out from the Lane with a black fox beside them; it was Eliza… with Eddy in her arms._

"_Oh my god!" Jennifer muttered as Eliza and the black fox came running up to them. Double D was by Eliza's side to see how Eddy was; he went a little pale in the face, "He's unconscious now."_

"_I-I'll take him to his room," Eliza stuttered as she rushed him inside. The black fox soon followed, __"Hey! Don't forget about me; I got hurt too!"_

_Everyone made a worried face at what was going on as Double D soon followed Eliza into Eddy's house; what had happened to Eddy…?_

(And now, onto Chapter 14…)

It's been about ten minutes since Eliza arrived back to Eddy's house with the unconscious Eddy in her arms. Almost everyone was in Eddy's living room, with Ed and Lily playing and petting Nyx; or so Eliza "named" her new pet fox with Jennifer watching the two of them. And Eliza… well, she was making a worried face towards the location of Eddy's room (AN: While pulling out her hair… drat, I keep forgetting about her Trinch! DX Bad me!). You could clearly tell that she was really worried about him. She wanted to see him so badly, but Double D told them not to interrupt him when he was diagnosing Eddy's severity of his injuries.

Soon Double D comes into the living room, which got everyone's attention very quickly, "How is he?" Jennifer asked as Eliza puts her hands away from her hair.

"Eddy's going to be just fine," Double D replied as everyone made a sigh of relief, "He has a couple of bruises and a few deep gashes, but it's nothing too serious."

Without saying a word, Eliza rose up from where she sat and started to walk towards Eddy's room, but then turned back to everyone, "C'mon Nyx. I'm going to tell Eddy my secret."

"Alright," Nyx replied as she walked over to Eliza and both walked to Eddy's room. This action by Eliza left everyone both confused and stunned; she just talked like a fox, and Nyx understood her!

Meanwhile, back with Eliza and Nyx, the two of them walked into Eddy's room, only to see him resting on his circular bed, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. He had a few bandages on his face and around his arms.

'_Eddy…'_ Eliza thought sadly as she and Nyx came closer to his bed. Eliza then noticed something starting to happen when she came to him; Eddy started to stir in his eyes and body as he opened his eyes, making a little groan as he did, "Eddy…?"

Eddy gazed up to see who had said his name, "Eliza…" he said with a slightly weakened voice as he made a smile to her.

"Are you… feeling okay now?" Eliza asked him as Nyx jumped onto Eddy's bed.

"Yeah, I think so…" Eddy replied as he got up into a sitting position on his bed. He then noticed the black fox on his bed as he arched an eyebrow at it, "What's with the fox?" he questioned as he turned to Eliza for an answer.

"Err… this is Nyx," Eliza started to say, "She helped me save you from that kid."

Eddy blinked a few times as he then remembered what happened in full; he narrowed his eyes, "Kevin…" he stated with anger. Eddy shook the thought out of his head as he turned back towards Eliza, "So, uh… How did Nyx help me?"

Eliza paused a little for a moment before saying, "I told her to attack him before he could hurt you anymore…"

Eddy was confused a little at what she said, "You… told her to attack him?" he asked as he then laughed a little at the mere thought of seeing Kevin being attacked by a fox, "Heh, how'd you manage to pull _that_ off?"

Eliza paused again as she bit her bottom lip; here goes nothing, "I… I can talk to her and to any other animal; and I can understand them when they talk back."

"What…?" Eddy blinked a few seconds before processing what she said in full, "… Are you serious? You can talk to animals?"

"Yes…"

There was an awkward pause between the two for a brief moment before Eddy said, "Whoa…" he then made a smile; not a plotting one, just a simple smile. And Eliza saw a blush growing across his face as well, "That just made me like you even more."

This made Eliza blush too, "R-Really…?" she questioned with a bit of a shocked, yet happy stutter.

"Yeah…"

"… Ahem," coughed Nyx as Eliza turned to her, "I think I'll leave you two alone now," she said as Eddy turned to Nyx, hearing the animal talk from her. Nyx then jumped down from Eddy's bed and walked out of the room.

"… What did she say?" Eddy asked Eliza as he turned to her.

"… She said she'll leave us alone for the moment," Eliza replied, bushing a little again as she looked away from Eddy slightly.

"Oh…" Eddy muttered as he blushed again too. He then gripped his bed sheets a little in nervousness as a knotting feeling began to develop in his gut, "Hey, Eliza…"

"Hmm…?" she questioned as she turned her head to him again.

Eliza saw Eddy starting to get up from his bed and stood up to face her, "There's something I wanna do, because I, uh, I like you a lot and stuff…" his blush started to grow deeper in his face, "But I need to ask you if, umm, if it's okay for me to do it…"

Eliza's blush grew redder in her cheeks, "It's perfectly alright, Eddy -- because I like you too…"

The two of them then gazed into each other's eyes. Foggy blue gazed at bright grass green. They both leaned towards each other. Coming closer, ever so closer, and then… contact. They have made their first kiss.

About two seconds later, they separated from each other as they opened up their eyes again to look at one another, both of them blushing madly at what they had just done.

"… We better tell the other's you're alright now," Eliza said to Eddy. He only nodded his head as they both walked out of Eddy's room, hand in hand…


	15. Comic Book of Destiny

**Chapter 15: Comic Book of Destiny**

(Back in Chapter 14…)

_Eliza saw Eddy starting to get up from his bed and stood up to face her, "There's something I wanna do, because I, uh, I like you a lot and stuff…" his blush started to grow deeper in his face, "But I need to ask you if, umm, if it's okay for me to do it…"_

_Eliza's blush grew redder in her cheeks, "It's perfectly alright, Eddy -- because I like you too…"_

_The two of them then gazed into each other's eyes. Foggy blue gazed at bright grass green. They both leaned towards each other. Coming closer, ever so closer, and then… contact. They have made their first kiss._

_About two seconds later, they separated from each other as they opened up their eyes again to look at one another, both of them blushing madly at what they had just done._

"… _We better tell the other's you're alright now," Eliza said to Eddy. He only nodded his head as they both walked out of Eddy's room, hand in hand…_

(And now, onto Chapter 15…)

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon a street where the local book store was located. Inside the small little book store, we can see the three Ed's, Jennifer, Eliza and Lily looking about at books. Double D was looking about the Philosophy section of books while Jennifer looked about in the Art books (AN: Like art history and drawing books and such). Eddy was looking around at the magazines, trying to find something interesting there, while Eliza was watching Lily in the children's section of the store.

And finally, there was Ed; he was looking at the comic books section of the store, currently trying to find a copy of a new _Evil Tim_ comic that was recently published. He sort of bit his bottom lip with nervousness; did someone get it already?

Suddenly, Ed's eyes spot the comic book he wanted on a comic book rack nearby. He then walked over to it and reached out to get it. But something interfered while he was grabbing to it; another hand was grabbing it at the same time as Ed's hand was, thus making their hands touch. Ed's hand recoiled back to his side as the other hand did the same as well, "Oh!" Ed muttered as he turned to the person beside him, "Sorry about…" he soon trailed off at his apology when he saw the person beside him.

It was a girl, an Asian girl, to be accurate. She was about his age of thirteen and had long, midnight black hair. She wore a dark, short sleeved purple shirt with a white hood and a pair of black-tinted shorts that ended at her mid shin. She also wore a pair of black and white shoes.

She then turned to him, revealing dark, haunting blue orbs, "Oh, I-I'm very sorry," she stuttered slightly, "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you either!" Ed replied back with a little jovial laugh afterwards.

This made the girl chuckle a little with amusement, "So, you like Evil Tim too?" she asked.

Ed nodded his head, "Yeah; best comic ever!"

The girl smiled, "I agree, even though I prefer to read mangas; Evil Tim's a good comic series."

"Manga…?" questioned Ed, "What's a manga?"

The girl seemed a bit surprised by his question, "Mangas are Japanese comic books," she explained as she pointed to another section of the book store not too far away, "They're over there in that section," she then thought about something, "Why don't I show you what you might like over there."

Ed was a bit confused, "Uhh, okay," he replied as he and the girl walked over to the manga section of the book store. They soon looked around at all of the mangas as Ed told the girl what kind of genres of comic books he liked.

"Hmm, judging by what you like, I suggest you start reading something fantasized, yet futuristic…" she stated as she then came across a series, "How about this one!" she started to say as she grabbed a book from the shelves and gave it to Ed.

Ed read the title of the manga at hand… "Fullmetal Alchemist?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's a great manga to start off at," the girl said with a nod of her head, "It's about a sixteen year old alchemist named Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. They're usually called Ed and Al."

Ed widened his eyes a little at the main protagonist's name, "Ed is my name!"

The girl widened her eyes too; "Really?" she questioned as she then made a laugh afterwards, "What a coincidence that you have the same nickname…"

The girl then thought about something, "You don't even know my name yet, do you?" she asked as Ed shook his head, "I'm Kasumi," the girl said as she put out her hand for a handshake.

Ed then shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Kasumi!"

Kasumi said with a smile across her face as they let their hands out of the handshake.

"Kasumi!" barked a harsh voice from beside Kasumi and Ed as Kasumi froze up a little and Ed made a confused face. They both turned to see someone standing over Kasumi, a mad look on his face. It was a boy that was about the age of fourteen with short, bushy aquamarine-colored hair. He wore a red and black, horizontal-striped t-shirt, baggy navy blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His brown eyes showed how angry he was.

"Oh, h-hello Seth," Kasumi muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seth asked Kasumi in a demanding tone.

Kasumi seemed a bit flustered in her response, "I-I was only showing him around in the mangas--"

"You're not gonna show him anything anymore," Seth said as he gripped onto the top part of her right arm and dragged her away, but not without a little whimper from Kasumi, "You know better."

Ed blinked his eyes rapidly in confusion at what was happening before realizing what was going to happen when he saw Kasumi start to cry as Seth dragged her out of the bookstore. Ed had a sinking feeling in his stomach all of a sudden; it was a weird feeling for him to have…

Ed shook off the feeling slightly as he put the book that he held down and started to walk towards the door. Of course, his actions were noticed by his friends; Eliza and Jennifer were the two that noticed him leaving.

"Ed?" they questioned as they both then went to Eddy and Double D and explained what they just saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ed, he was running down the sidewalk, in the direction that he saw Kasumi was dragged off to. Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain coming from an alleyway not too far away from where he was.

Ed quickly rushed down the alleyway as he saw something that he wished to never see again. It was Seth; he was literally beating up Kasumi with something that he found in the alleyway; a metal pipe. Ed widened his eyes with shock and horror; he was hurting her!

Ed looked around frantically, trying to find something; anything, to stop this teen from hurting her. It was then he saw another pipe up against the wall of the alleyway. Ed soon grabbed the pipe as he then went behind Seth and said, "Leave her alone!"

Fortunately for the injured Kasumi, Seth stopped his assault to face Ed, "Why should I?" he questioned with a sick manner as he raised his metal pipe in a fighting position to Ed.

Ed only narrowed his eyes in anger before replying, "No one needs to be treated like that."

"Ed…?" muttered Kasumi weakly as she lifted her head up painfully to look up at what was going on before lowering it again with a groan.

Seth only made a laugh as he lowered his metal pipe, "Oh? And how do you think you're gonna--" But before Seth could even finish his sentence, Ed saw his opportunity as he swung the metal pipe to Seth's head and knocked him out like a light, making him fall to the ground.

Ed stood there for a moment, shocked at what he had just done. It was then that he remembered about…

"Kasumi!" Ed gasped a little in realization as he then went to the girl's side. She was lying up against the back wall of the alleyway, but she was still conscious to what was going on.

"E-Ed…" Kasumi questioned weakly as she lifted her head up again to see Ed beside her, "Why… Why did you… follow me…?"

"I… had a weird feeling in my tummy," Ed simply replied, "It told me to follow you."

"…"

"Ed?!" stated five voices behind the two of them as Ed turned to see Double D, Jennifer, Eddy, Eliza and Lily running up to them, "What the heck happened here?!" Eddy demanded slightly to Ed.

It was then that Double D noticed the girl that Ed was with; she was covered with bashes and bruises, and the unconscious teen nearby, "Oh dear," he muttered as he rushed up to Ed and the girl, examining her with his eyes and said, "Do you feel alright now?"

"Y-Yes…" Kasumi replied as she tried to get up, but with not too much success. Seeing that she needed some help, Ed quickly put his hands under her arms and lifted her up to her feet, "There you go; up and at it!"

"T-Thank you Ed…" muttered Kasumi as everyone looked at the scene with slight confusion; did they miss something happen to their friend?

* * *

My goodness, this took some time to think up! D: Sorry for the long wait; this chapter is longer by 600 words, or so says my word counter... (faints)


	16. The Peach Creek Autumn Festival

**Chapter 16: The Peach Creek Autumn Festival**

(Back in Chapter 15…)

"_Ed?!" stated five voices behind the two of them as Ed turned to see Double D, Jennifer, Eddy, Eliza and Lily running up to them, "What the heck happened here?!" Eddy demanded slightly to Ed._

_It was then that Double D noticed the girl that Ed was with; she was covered with bashes and bruises, and the unconscious teen nearby, "Oh dear," he muttered as he rushed up to Ed and the girl, examining her with his eyes and said, "Do you feel alright now?"_

"_Y-Yes…" Kasumi replied as she tried to get up, but with not too much success. Seeing that she needed some help, Ed quickly put his hands under her arms and lifted her up to her feet, "There you go; up and at it!"_

"_T-Thank you Ed…" muttered Kasumi as everyone looked at the scene with slight confusion; did they miss something happen to their friend?_

(And now, onto Chapter 16…)

It was a somewhat peaceful, Saturday afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon a little neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here, on the front lawn of the first house from the left of the entrance that we see Double D and Jennifer waiting for some of their friends to arrive. It was no later than five minutes that the people that they were waiting for arrived to them. It was Eddy, Eliza, Ed and Kasumi. Lily was being babysat by her aunt for tonight, and Kasumi had been staying with Ed for the past week since the incident at the comic book store; for the fear of Seth coming back for her.

Anyway, tonight was a very special night; it was the night of the Fall Festival, a little fair event that happens at the beginning of the fall season here in Peach Creek. And now, the three Ed's were going, along with Jennifer, Eliza and Kasumi… This was going to be one interesting night that neither of them will soon forget.

"Ah, and finally you all arrive," Double D stated as he and Jennifer made a smile to them all, "Are we all ready to go now?"

"Yeah!" cheered everyone with a smile, "Course we are, Sockhead," Eddy complied back.

"Great," Jennifer said as she turned to the entrance to the Cul-De-Sac, where the bus stop was, "Let's get going then!"

Soon the six of them rushed off to the bus stop just as the bus arrived to their location. They soon got on the bus and sat down in two's; Double D and Jennifer, Eddy and Eliza, and Ed and Kasumi. Then the bus soon speeds off towards the fair grounds for the fair…

It was about fifteen minutes later that the bus arrived to the entrance of the fair. The fair was bustling with activity all around; and there was a huge Ferris wheel right in the middle and back.

"Oh, wow!" awed the six young teens as they all glanced up at the huge Ferris wheel, "Let's all go there first!" Ed stated.

"You can if you want to Ed," Eddy stated as everyone looked towards him, "I think I'm gonna catch up on where all of the games are," he glanced at Eliza, "You're comin' with me, right?"

"Of course I am," Eliza replied with a giggle.

"Well, if we are all going to split up, then I suggest that we all meet back up somewhere," Double D said, "How about we all meet back up where they are serving the foods?"

"That sounds fine," Kasumi stated as they all then split up into three groups of two, with Double D and Jennifer heading towards the left, Eddy and Eliza heading towards the right, and Ed and Kasumi heading straight towards the Ferris wheel in the middle.

(Back with Double D and Jennifer…)

Double D and Jennifer both decided on going to the place where they sold all of the carnival foods. Double D and Jennifer soon saw something that looked good; it was soft, cinnamon-covered pretzels. Jennifer got the cinnamon-covered pretzel as she then paid for it afterwards. They soon found a place to sit down at and, before anyone else could take the spot, quickly sat down in their spot.

"Phew," Double D sighed as he looked towards Jennifer, who was splitting her pretzel in half, "Do you want some, Double D?" she asked as she scooted the pretzel piece to him.

"S-Sure," Double D said with a nervous grin while he took the piece of pretzel and both of them started to chow down on their pretzels.

It was a few seconds after they finished their pretzels that Jennifer started to say, "You know…"

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen Ed as happy as he is now," Jennifer stated, "I mean, he's still the same; but I see him look at Kasumi sometimes, as if he…"

"…" Double D was a little silent before he said, "Now that I think about it, he has been a lot more jovial lately…"

It was then that Double D made a slight gasp of realization, "What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Do you think that Ed has feelings for Kasumi?" Double D pondered aloud.

"… That might be; it would explain a lot of things if that was the case," Jennifer stated.

(And Now, with Eddy and Eliza…)

"Yes!" cheered on Eliza as Eddy finished off the contenders in the water gun game.

"We have a winner; contestant number ten!" announced the guy who have out the prizes as he then gestured towards the prizes, "Pick a prize; any prize you want!"

"Hmm…" Eddy pondered as he placed her right hand under his chin in a thinking position, but then he saw something that did look interesting; a little white, heart-shaped pendant, "How about that little necklace there; the one with the little white heart on it."

"Alright then," replied the prize guy and the guy then took the necklace off the rack and gave it to Eddy.

It was then that Eddy turned to Eliza and said, "Here, you can have it."

Eliza was a little surprised; she thought that Eddy would win something for himself, not for her, "T-Thank you…" she finally replied as Eddy handed her the pendant. She then puts it around her neck as the white heart pendant dangled from the necklace chain.

A sudden screeching sound soon spread throughout the whole fairgrounds as Eddy, Eliza and everyone else around them turned towards the Ferris wheel; a familiar scream was then heard from the top of the Ferris wheel, it was a cry for help.

(A Few Minutes Ago, with Ed and Kasumi…)

Ed and Kasumi were now at the front of the line at the Ferris wheel, waiting for their turn to get on. And when it was finally their turn, they quickly got in and sat down across from each other. It was a very small area to sit in on the Ferris wheel seat; you could almost be a bit claustrophobic in this space.

"Well, this is it, huh Ed?" Kasumi stated as she turned to him. The ride started to gradually go up in the usual counter-clockwise motion.

"Huh…?!" Ed questioned a little back in surprise.

Kasumi made a little chuckle, "This was the ride you wanted to go on, right?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah," Ed replied with a bit of his head tilted downwards.

Kasumi noticed his sudden shyness, "… Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"S-Sort of, maybe…" Ed stated as he placed his hands over his stomach, "That crawly feeling is back again."

Kasumi made a confused face, "Crawly feeling?" she questioned, "Why would you have--"

There was a sudden screeching sound coming from the Ferris wheel as all of the little seats of the Ferris wheel suddenly launched dangerously forward to the side that Ed sat on. While Ed was launched a little upwards, Kasumi was sliding backwards towards the ground, screaming at what was going on. Ed gasped in horror as he saw Kasumi slip over the rail of their seat.

"**Kasumi!!**" Ed cried out to Kasumi. And as soon as he landed safely back in his seat, he rushed to the other side of the Ferris wheel seat; he feared that she had fallen to the bottom, for they were at the very top of the ride.

But that was not the case.

Kasumi had grabbed onto the Ferris wheel's symmetrical metal bars, about three feet below Ed and the seat she once occupied, "Help!" she cried as she looked back up to the tall Ed, "I-I can't hold on much longer!"

"H-Hang on Kasumi!" Ed stated frantically as he looked around for something; something like rope.

Ed then thought about something; his jacket can be the rope! He quickly took off his jacket and dangled it over to where Kasumi was, "Try to grab my jacket!" Ed called out to her as he tried to get as close to her as he can without falling off himself.

Fortunately, the jacket was long enough to reach Kasumi. Once it was in her grasps, Kasumi quickly grabbed onto the long sleeve of the jacket; this made Ed start to put in his strength, gripping onto the other sleeve of his jacket. Slowly and carefully, Ed started to pull Kasumi up back into the seat.

And when she was finally safe back over the rails of the seat, she came in with a little 'thud'; she was tired, and so was Ed, both of them panting heavily.

"Are you… alright now, Kasumi?" Ed asked as he gained most of his breath back.

Kasumi was silent as she continued to gasp for breaths; her head was lowered a little.

"… Kasumi…?"

Kasumi then looked up to Ed as did something that Ed did not expect at all, she embraced him tightly around his whole chest; like one of his 'Ed Hugs' he would usually do. She then started to cry heavily into his shirt, "I… I-I knew you would save me."

Ed blinked slightly before blushing a little in his face, _'The crawly feeling again,'_ he thought, _'Why do I keep having it?'_

Kasumi then let's Ed out of her hug and said, "Thank you… Huh?" she then noticed that he was red in the face, "Ed…? Are you… blushing?"

"I-It's the crawly feeling again," Ed simply replied as he tried to hide his face with his hands, but it was clearly shown that he was blushing.

That's when Kasumi realized what was going on with him, "Oh…" she muttered with a slight bit of rouge in her face as well.

"I-I don't know what it is," Ed continued to explain with his hands still over his face, "It's like the things I read in Superman sometimes, when Clark and Louise--"

He was suddenly interrupted when he felt two hands gently grab his wrists and took them away from his face back down to his sides; it was Kasumi's hands that did this.

"Ed…" Kasumi stated, "While we're waiting, do you, umm… wanna play a game?"

"Err…" Ed was a little puzzled, "S-Sure."

"Okay," Kasumi said, "Let's play a game called 'Role Play'."

"Role Play?"

Kasumi nodded her head, "Yeah, you'll be Clark, and I'll be Louise…"

Ed was still confused, "But you're not in any dan--"

But he was suddenly cut off from speaking when Kasumi's right index finger came up to his mouth and made him stop talking, "I'm not talking about those moments, Ed," Kasumi replied.

And before Ed knew what had hit him, Kasumi removed her index finger and gave Ed a kiss on the lips. She then separates from him, only to see him with a look of slight shock on his face. He was blushing more than he did before.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel starts to move again, but in a slower manner than it did once before. It let's everyone out at once before they came to Ed and Kasumi's seat; there were people gathered around to see them, "Young lady, are you alright? Do you need any medical assistance?" asked a concerned citizen as the two of them soon left the seat and got back on solid ground.

"N-No, I'm alright," Kasumi replied to everyone as she grasped onto Ed's left hand, "Ed helped me back up."

"Astounding!" some people stated around in the crowd along with other similar words.

"Ed! Kasumi!" cried out four voices as Ed and Kasumi perked up their attention to the crowd. There, coming out of the crowd to see them, was their four friends.

"A-Are you two alright?!" Double D asked with a bit of a frantic voice, "W-We saw what happened when Jennifer and I were watching the Ferris wheel--"

"We're fine," Ed said as he made a jovial smile.

Jennifer and Eliza both made a slight sigh of relief, "Good."

It was Eddy who noticed that Ed and Kasumi were holding hands, _'… Why are they holding hands?'_ he thought as he then saw Ed's face; a warm smile widened across Ed's face as he looked at Kasumi.

That was enough to let Eddy know what was going on here; but he decided to keep it to himself… at least for now.

* * *

**Yay! **I'm back from a slight hitaus on this story! Sorry for those who were waiting... \: I've been boggled by other things; other fanfics, life, and, uh... other things.

... Well, uh, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. (:


	17. Epilogue: The Dark Legion

**Chapter 17: Epilogue--The Dark Legion**

(Back in Chapter 16…)

"_Ed! Kasumi!" cried out four voices as Ed and Kasumi perked up their attention to the crowd. There, coming out of the crowd to see them, was their four friends._

"_A-Are you two alright?!" Double D asked with a bit of a frantic voice, "W-We saw what happened when Jennifer and I were watching the Ferris wheel--"_

"_We're fine," Ed said as he made a jovial smile._

_Jennifer and Eliza both made a slight sigh of relief, "Good."_

_It was Eddy who noticed that Ed and Kasumi were holding hands, __**'… Why are they holding hands?'**__ he thought as he then saw Ed's face; a warm smile widened across Ed's face as he looked at Kasumi._

_That was enough to let Eddy know what was going on here; but he decided to keep it to himself… at least for now._

(And now, onto Chapter 17…)

Meanwhile, in an unknown, dark and sinister location, we could see a figure sitting in the shadows of a room.

"… It is almost time," stated the voice of the figure in the shadows, revealing the gender of the figure to be that of a woman.

There was a bit of a pause before the woman said, "Orion, Indra, Varuna! I summon your presence!"

Soon three figures come out of portals of darkness that formed out of the ground not too far in front of the sitting woman; it was three young teen boys, "Yes, Mistress Zorya?"

"It is almost time to gain back what was once mine," the woman named Zorya stated to the three young teens, "But we must have patience; for they do not have what I need just yet," she then stood up from where she sat, "In the meantime, I want you three to train for your missions."

"Yes, Mistress Zorya," replied the three teen figures as they disappeared back into a portal of darkness.

Zorya made a sigh as she sat back down in her throne, "… They would never know what had hit them," she stated with a smirk.

* * *

**Yay!** I'm done with this story! I feel happy. (:

This little bit of the epilogue will be very important for the sequel that will come soon, so stay tuned to me to see if I post it up... whenever that will be. XD

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone (especially everyone on The3Eds forums) for giving me encouragement to continue and finish this when I posted up the first chapter (because that was all I was planning to do at the time). Thank you!


End file.
